1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of establishing color correction functions for making a color correction depending on an image output device from hues of an input signal supplied from an image input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In DTP (desktop printing), printing, and platemaking industries, there has widely been used a color image input and output system for obtaining an input signal by reading a color subject with a scanner, effecting desired image processing on the input signal, and outputting a color image based on the processed signal from an image output device such as a color printer, a CRT (cathode-ray tube), or the like.
For the purpose of making clear, and removing impurities from, colors of a reproduced color image, the color image input and output system determines, with a color correcting circuit, and hues of an input signal which has been produced by scanning a color subject, and corrects colors using color correction functions established with respect to the respective hues. Colors can be made clear by increasing the number of necessary colors, and color impurities can be removed by removing unnecessary colors.
The color correction functions are capable of correcting colors with a relatively simple function configuration when processing an input signal produced by reading a reversal subject with a scanner. However, the color correction functions are unable to correct colors with sufficient accuracy when processing an input signal generated from an image input device of different characteristics such as a digital camera.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of establishing color correction functions that are optimum for an input signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of establishing color correction functions that are optimum for characteristics of image input devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of establishing color correction functions that optimum for characteristics of digital cameras.